empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Corolla
Corolla (HD 154857) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 209 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 6,439,719 Number of assigned police squadrons: 12 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 3 System jump gate coordinates 21304975 Ascension 17 11 15 Declination -56 40 50 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 154857, 1.72 solar masses, 2.31 solar radii, metallicity -0.31 Fe/H, spectral class G5 V Non-CHZ planets Corolla 2, 820 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 3452 days, semi-major axis 5.36 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 137.6 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Corolla 2 b, 1.38 Earth masses, 1.24 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 130 K, uninhabited Corolla 2 c, 0.65 Earth masses, 1.4 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 121 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Corolla 1, 712 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 408.6 days, semi-major axis 1.29 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.46, equilibrium temperature 280.4 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Corolla 1 b, 1.28 Earth masses, 1.2 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 275 K, population 6,430,387 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details Corolla is a relatively unremarkable planetary system, with two large gas giants, both more massive than Jupiter. Corolla 2 has an extensive ring system, presumably formed by the collision of several moons. Corolla 2 c is a gas dwarf, with profitable opportunities for gas mining. The sight of Corolla 2’s rings from the side and slightly above the ring plane is glorious, especially if you can see the brilliant purple gas dwarf moon, Corolla 2 c, to the side. There is a Level 12 station in orbit around Corolla 2, with full repair facilities and an excellent shipyard. The system also has an asteroid belt between the first and the second planet; a Level 1 and a Level 10 station are located in this belt, making it a fairly good hideout for pirates. This asteroid belt is a good place for mining as well, with high levels of rare and valuable materials, especially metals. Sometimes you can find derelict ships in this asteroid field as well, and as Brock Industries has a shipyard in Corolla, you can get good prices for the scrap materials from the derelicts. Many researchers come to this system, so you can sometimes get contracts for research materials, which are always profitable, since research materials are usually not worth a lot of money so pirate squadrons will not be inclined to fire on your ship if you have a hold full of oganesson, for example. The AISN cruisers AISN Oakland and AISN Coniac are based in Corolla, so their fighter squadrons are also present in the system in addition to the three AISN fighter squadrons already based in the system. Each cruiser has a total of five fighter squadrons for a total of ten squadrons between them and thirteen squadrons total in the system. This means that on the main spacelanes, pirates are a rare sight, but as soon as you stray slightly off the ‘lane, you will get swarmed. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Mining Hubs